wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Windflower
__NOEDITSECTION__ Appearance Windflower has the build of a SkyWing, long and slender. Her head is of an IceWing shape, and her wings and legs are SkyWing, but not as big. Her horns are curved, and her spines have a slight sharp edge to them. Her wings are of average size. Each talon is curved a serrated, a sigh on her IceWing blood. She has a RainWing frill, though noticeably smaller than a normal RainWing's. Her tail is long and prehensile, a RainWing tail. Her colors are varied, but stay on the pale side of the spectrum. Her scales are pale purple, and the topscales a shade darker and with more blue. Her underbelly in a pink shade, and her horns a stunning white. The membranes of her wings and frill can change color through the entire rainbow, with light and dark. Her eyes are dark, dark blue. Her stature shows a shy dragon, with a shade of interest around new dragons. Her eyes are warm and kind, having sharp vision. Personality Windflower is a shy dragon, quiet and often thinking. She enjoys painting, and sometimes makes some for others without payment. She doesn't talk much, and isn't very interested in social activities. She is kind and generous,sometimes giving away rather than selling. She enjoys reading scrolls, and has a keen interest in learning. Though young, she has a good work ethic, and it helps her in many cases. She doesn't have many close friends, but everyone is friendly with her. Her quiet reason is liked by many, and she does talk with her friends. When alone, Windflower becomes a free spirit. She flies and plays when ever she has the time, and likes nature, spending time outside to experiment with new paints. She tries different styles, and sometimes changes hers to mimic something that she likes in others. Though usually very calm, Windflower can be driven out of her mind by certain dragons, the ones who always haggle for a lower price. The prices she chose was as low as she could afford, and if the dragons didn't like it, they didn't need to buy it! This often hits a nerve in her, and she is scary when angry. Windflower, when annoyed to a certain point, will snap. She will be ready to kill, or at least harm. Her serrated claws can be lethal, especially when she uses them with purpose. It is a bad idea to get on the wrong side of this dragon. History Windflower was born, alone, in Possibility, with no parents or friends around. For her first two years, she ran around the streets, collecting fallen scraps of food, barely getting enough to eat. This continued until some of the dragons noticed the little dragonet, and helped her. She enjoyed the kindness she received, and was named Windflower. At three, she discovered the paper and paintbrushes. She draw with them, and finally made a large drawing of all of Possibility together and happy. Many dragons noticed her talent, and the painting was sold for many coins. This was when Windflower started her career. To this day, Windflower loves Possibility and enjoys working as an artist there. She is living rather comfortably and is very happy. Relationships Her Foster Family Windflower likes her foster family, which ranged from IceWings to MudWings, and everything inbetween. She loves them all, and gave each one a portrait as a surprise gift. Nix Windflower somewhat likes this dragon's spirit, and would like to know her better. Wind likes Nix's appearance, and might try a picture of her someday. Trivia *I didn't know anything about her except her name until I typed that part *She has very good eyesight *She is 1/4 IceWing, 1/4 RainWing, and 1/2 SkyWing Gallery RainWingBase.png|A RainWing by Joy Ang IceWingBase.png|An IceWing by Joy Ang SkyWingBase.png|A SkyWing by Joy Ang RainWing Sigil.png|RainWing Sigil, by Platypus the SeaWing IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil, by Platypus the SeaWing SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil, by Platypus the SeaWing 1517540660437273234151.jpg|By Arrow, thanks! Windflower.png|By Dreaming, it's adorable! IMG 4915.jpg|Windflower be XxGalaxxzyxX Categories & Comments Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (shardbreaker553)